Waiting -WonKyu-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)- I will be right here waiting for you. Kyuhyun yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Siwon. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.


**Waiting**

**Title:** **Waiting –WonKyu-**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

**Main Cast :**

-Choi Siwon

-Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) slight! **MyungYeol **(**L **X **Sungyeol**) **–Infinite-

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : **Ini versi WonKyu nya. Eunkyo bikin versi WooYa dan DongYa juga. Maaf kalau yang muncul itu **I will be right here waiting for you** dari Richard Marx. Semoga teman-teman suka.

**Note (lagi) : **Spesial juga buat Henly~ Semoga suka ya, mian hyung cuma bisa bikin cerita abal begini T.T Saengil chukkae 'Henly' Wooyoung, semoga bisa terus jadi dongsaeng Kyuhyun hyung di RP ya, udah berapa tahun kita satu RP bareng (?) XD bantuin hyung nyari Siwon juga dong, waks XD

**Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : -WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)- **I will be right here waiting for you. Kyuhyun yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Siwon. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Waiting**_

_**-WonKyu-**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**5 April 2020**_

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?_

"Hyung-"

"Mianhae Kyunnie, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti malam aku telepon lagi. Saranghae"

"Tapi-"

_**Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

'Aku merindukanmu hyung' batin Kyuhyun.

Yah, namja cantik bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar merindukan namjachingunya saat ini. Perasaan rindunya terlalu besar, makannya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi namjachingunya itu. Tapi…

'Kenapa kau selalu sibuk, hyung?'

Choi Siwon, namjachingu namja yang akrab dipanggil Kyunnie ini berada di Kanada. Bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya disana. Siwon adalah calon pengganti jabatan ayahnya, jadi ia benar-benar bekerja keras disana. Yah, Kyuhyun hanya bersabar menunggu kepulangan sang kuda karena namjachingunya itu bilang kalau dalam lima tahun ia akan kembali ke Korea. Well, ini sudah berjalan empat tahun. Hanya satu tahun lagi Kyuhyun bisa kembali bermesraan dengan hyung kuda itu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka berada di semester kedua kuliah delapan tahun lalu. Dimulai dari Siwon yang sangat gencar mendekatinya karena –ia bilang- ia sangat terpesona dengan suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah terkenal –bahkan saat baru masuk universitas- karena suara emasnya. Namja berlesung pipi itu –entah bagaimana caranya- mampu menaklukan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

'Hyung…'

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap foto-fotonya dengan Siwon di ponselnya.

Namja manis ini menghela nafas lagi.

'Aku akan menunggumu. Setahun lagi, kan?'

.

.

.

.

.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, daripada terus di kamarnya dan larut dalam kesedihan –well, karena ini hari libur tentu saja ia tidak bekerja-.

Karena lelah berjalan mengitari taman selama setengah jam, namja manis ini memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawanya sambil melihat-lihat keadaan taman.

Ah. Taman ini dipenuhi pasangan yang tengah bermesraan.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Ck, sepertinya keputusan untuk duduk disini salah.

Ia menatap salah satu pasangan, yang paling dekat dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku mau kita putus, Yeol"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, Kim? Tapi… kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menonton mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menonton drama.

Namja tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo itu menatap namja manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

"Aku mau kita putus hubungan sebagai kekasih, karena aku ingin meminangmu menjadi 'istri'ku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lee Sungyeol?" Namja tampan itu berlutut dihadapan Sungyeol yang terpaku.

"Terima! Terima!"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan orang-orang –ikut- menyaksikan pasangan itu?

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kim babbo!" ucap Sungyeol cepat lalu memeluk Myungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat!"

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya"

"Aw~ Mesranya"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

Aigoo~ Andai saja Wonnie nya melamarnya dihadapan orang banyak seperti ini…

'Aish, aku semakin merindukanmu hyung'

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

_**4 April 2021**_

_I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance, ooh_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Eunhyuk –rekan kerja Kyuhyun - menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau sudah gila? Kenapa dari tadi senyum senyum seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Eunhyuk.

"Besok kudaku akan kembali, hyung"

"Hah?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun cengo.

"Kuda?"

"Aigoo~ Kau tidak mengerti ya? Yasudah abaikan saja, hehe"

Eunhyuk semakin cengo. "Dasar gila" Namja bergummy smile itu beranjak keluar kantin meninggalkan makanan yang belum sempat dihabiskannya.

"Ne, aku gila hyung. Aku tergila-gila padanya~" seru Kyuhyun keras.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku harus membeli baju baru untuk menyambut kedatangan Wonnie hyung" dengan semangat namja ini berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantin kantor tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya miris. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia tidak menyangka jika bertemu hyung tersayangnya -yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama lima tahun- itu di tempat ini, dalam keadaan ini.

"Kau yakin memilih yang ini?"

"Ne. Modelnya bagus, cocok dengan tuxedomu"

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya? Muat?"

"Ne. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya"

'Kau membeli tuxedo? Untuk namja itu juga? Kalian ingin menikah, hah? Kau bilang kau kembali besok. Kenapa aku malah melihatmu disini? Pembohong'

.

.

.

.

.

5 April 2021

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Yak! Kemarin kau tersenyum seperti orang gila, hari ini kau termenung dan murung. Aigoo sepertinya kau memang sudah gila"

"…"Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menanggapi omongan rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini kudamu pulang, kan? -Yah walaupun aku tidak mengerti- jadi dimana kudamu sekarang?"

"Mati"

"Ah! Kau murung karena kudamu mati? Aigoo, beli saja kuda yang baru. Gampang kan? Itu saja susah" saran Eunhyuk –sok tahu-.

Kyuhyun menatap rekan kerjanya malas. "Aku benci kuda" lalu beranjak keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Hah? Aku jadi bingung" Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Kyuhyun hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penatnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu dengan Siwon untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini di toko perhiasan.

"Pembohong! Aku benci kau!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon.

"_Ne, baby?"_

"Kita putus"

"_Mwo-"_ _**Tuut… Tuut… Tuut**_

"Aku membencimu" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Siwon yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kyu-Kyunnie …"

Kyuhyun berlari menjauhi Siwon saat namjachingu –atau mantan?-nya itu menatapnya.

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus mempercepat rencanamu" komentar namja cantik disamping Siwon.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara kau, Heechul-hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Sampai bertemu di rumah" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan namja bernama Heechul yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dengan kasar.

Yah, akhirnya Siwon menemukannya di taman dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta putus, eoh? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" sentak Kyuhyun keras. Ia tak habis pikir namja dihadapannya ini bertingkah bodoh setelah tertangkap basah selingkuh.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Kau selingkuh, hyung?"

"Mwo? Selingkuh?" Siwon semakin bingung.

"Hah, pura-pura polos" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau akan menikah, hah? Selamat kalau begitu"

"Hei hei, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ck! Tadi aku melihat kalian di toko perhiasan dan memilih cincin! Kau mau membelikannya cincin? Kau mau menikah dengannya, kan?"

'Ah, dia salah paham'

Siwon tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Baby, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan-"

"ANI! Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian berdua, Choi. Aku sudah pernah melihat kalian di butik memilih tuxedo. Juga… kalian terlihat cocok ketika bersama. Kalau begitu kita putus saja" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tadi ia bisa dengan lantang mengatakan putus ketika di telpon, tapi kenapa sekarang dadanya serasa ditimpa beban berat?

Kyuhyun yang merasa namjachingunya diam menaikkan kepalanya, menatap namja tampan yang terlihat berpikir itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Arra. Sepertinya kau memang setuju putus denganku. Terimakasih untuk cintamu beberapa tahun ini" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berbalik, hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Siwon menarik tangannya.

"Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku mengatakan sekarang daripada kau salah paham" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Namja yang kau lihat bersamaku itu kakak sepupuku. Ia membantuku memilihkan tuxedo dan cincin untukmu karena menurutku kalian punya ukuran yang sama" [Anggap aja mereka punya ukuran sama ne]

"…"

Siwon berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Wah!"

"Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?"

"Aigoo! Namja itu sedang melamar namja cantik itu?"

Entah sejak kapan pasangan WonKyu dikelilingi banyak orang. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya malu –dalam arti positif-. Lamunannya dulu menjadi kenyataan. Ia dilamar di depan banyak orang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau mengalami waktu yang buruk karena menungguku yang selalu sibuk di negeri orang. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bekerja keras untukmu. Ayahku bilang ia akan merestui kita jika aku berhasil menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan dalam lima tahun"

Siwon menatap namjachingunya sayang.

"Sekarang aku disini, baby. Aku pulang untuk meminangmu dan membawamu ke Kanada untuk menikah. Jadi aku mohon terima lamaranku ini. Ah, dan maaf karena aku lupa membawa cincin yang tadi aku beli. Tapi aku membawakanmu ini" Siwon menunjukkan sebuah kaset game terbaru, membuat Kyuhyun –dan orang orang yang melihat mereka- terkikik geli.

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menikah dengaku?"

"…"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

"Terima!"

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku mau, babbo"

Siwon tertawa senang. Ia membalas pelukan namjachingunya tak kalah erat.

Setelah itu mereka mendengar banyak ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Oktober 2022

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Baby" ia tersenyum lebih lebar ketika merasakan lengan suaminya melingkar di perutnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, eoh? Kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan suami tampanmu ini?"

"Tampan? Aigoo percaya diri sekali" cibir Kyuhyun, berbalik menatap namja yang setahun lebih ini menjadi suaminya.

"Ey~ Jika aku tidak tampan kau tidak akan mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Hah, terserahmu saja, jelek"

"Aish, baby. Jadi menurutmu yang tampan itu siapa?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bibirnya. Lalu ia menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi di layar televisi.

"Kim Myungsoo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ey~ Dia sudah punya istri, sayang"

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan menyaksikan saat ia melamar istrinya"

"Hah? Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sasaeng fans nya? Aish, kau benar-benar menyukainya ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Lalu memeluk suami tercintanya.

"Walau kau jelek sekalipun kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, Wonnie. Saranghae"

Siwon melepas pelukan itu lalu menangkup pipi istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Nado saranghae, Choi Kyuhyun"

Namja Choi itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan istrinya. Dan mereka berciuman dengan mesra, mengirimkan perasaan cinta yang membuncah satu sama lain.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you,  
right here waiting for you_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

_Done~_

Akhirnya bisa nulis FF romance happy ending lagi setelah beberapa tahun (?) Mian selama ini Eunkyo selalu post FF Hurt yang endingnya sad. Jangan benci Eunkyo T.T

Kkkk~ FF Comeback setelah beberapa bulan. FF pertama di tahun 2015 \^o^/ Nggak kerasa udah hampir lima tahun jadi author tapi penulisan masih gini gini aja hiks~ #abaikan

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat adeknya Kyuhyun.**_

_**Han EunKyo **_


End file.
